Many people consume a lot of data during their daily commute using vehicle networks. For instance, a commuter in his own vehicle may live stream music, map, and podcast using his/her vehicle data package while driving. A shuttle passenger may download media contents such as a movie through the shuttle Wi-Fi. These may cause network congestions and increase operational costs for the vehicles.